


Happy Anniversary

by kjack89



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/kjack89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Grantaire celebrate a variety of first anniversaries during their first year or so of dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [besanii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/besanii/gifts).



> So fluffy I want to puke rainbows.
> 
> Usual disclaimer.

“Happy anniversary,” Grantaire whispered in Enjolras’s ear, his tone sing-song and playful.

Enjolras’s eyes snapped open and he glanced around wildly before groaning and rolling over. “Not anniversary,” he murmured sleepily. “Hasn’t been a year. Didn’t forget. Go back to sleep.”

Grantaire laughed and flopped down next to him. “Are you telling me to go back to sleep, or telling yourself to go back to sleep?” Enjolras just groaned and flailed in Grantaire’s general direction, and Grantaire chuckled. “I’m assuming you want me to go back to sleep. But that’s just too bad, because it’s our one year anniversary.”

Irritated, Enjolras opened his eyes again to glare at Grantaire. “It is  _not_ our anniversary,” he said stubbornly. “We started dating in September. It’s March.”

“True,” Grantaire allowed, rolling over to snuggle against Enjolras’s side and smirk up at him. “But do you remember what happened last March?” The look on Enjolras’s face was the only answer that Grantaire needed, and his smirk widened. “Last March, the 18th through the 19th, technically, was the first night we stayed up all night talking to each other.”

Enjolras considered that for a moment. “Well, that’s not true,” he said, frowning slightly. “Les Amis have had meetings and such that lasted all night long.”

Grantaire raised an eyebrow at him. “I didn’t say Les Amis, now did I? I said you and I, and last March was the first time we stayed up together. You remember, you were sick, I was nursing you…”

Now Enjolras’s frown deepened into a scowl. “That is definitely not how I remember it. I  _was_  sick, yes, but I wasn’t  _that_  sick. Certainly not enough to merit nursing. And besides, what  _you_  were doing can  _hardly_  qualify as nursing. If I recall correctly, you were deliberately antagonizing me.”

Grantaire practically beamed at him. “So you  _do_  remember! And here I was concerned that it didn’t have nearly the same effect on you as it did on me.”

“I’m quite sure that it didn’t,” Enjolras sniped. “I certainly don’t see it as necessarily something to commemorate. We spent half the night yelling at each other.”

Grantaire’s smile turned fond, and he leaned up to kiss Enjolras’s cheek. “Mmm, not quite. You  _tried_  to yell at me, but you were stuffy and miserable and completely ridiculous, and you lost your voice halfway through. So you weren’t yelling so much as you were making distressed noises and flailing a lot.”

Enjolras said through clenched teeth, “I’m still missing the part that’s worth commemorating.”

Grantaire sat up, and Enjolras instinctively scooted towards him, missing his warmth pressed against him. Laughing lightly, Grantaire slipped his arm around Enjolras to pull him close. “By about two in the morning,” Grantaire said softly, “you had given up on fighting with me. Your throat hurt too much, I think, or maybe the medicine had finally kicked in. But you didn’t want to sleep because you’re stupid and stubborn. So you had me put on a movie. And again, whether because of the medicine or something, you curled up against me and you laid your head on my shoulder, and for two hours we sat and watched  _V for Vendetta_  in relative silence and it was a perfect two hours.”

Resting his head against Grantaire, Enjolras was quiet for a few moments before asking softly, “Relative silence?”

“Well, you did let off the occasional string of drugged gurgles,” Grantaire murmured, grinning when Enjolras jabbed him with his elbow.

They spent another long moment in silence before Enjolras said, just as softly as before, “Perfect two hours, huh?”

Grantaire pressed a kiss to the top of Enjolras’s head. “Perfect two hours. The first of many.” He bent to kiss Enjolras’s lips. “Happy anniversary.”

“Happy anniversary,” Enjolras returned, though his gaze was faraway and thoughtful.

* * *

 

Their next anniversary was far easier for Enjolras to wrap his head around — first kiss. It had only been a few weeks after that night they had spent together, and, as should surprise no one, followed yet another fight. Grantaire had been yelling at Enjolras, his face flushed for once not from booze but from passion, and Enjolras had realized for the first time that he was seeing Grantaire in a different light.

And since Enjolras had impulse control issue, he had pushed Grantaire against the wall and kissed him soundly.

And since Grantaire had self-esteem issues, he had fled the scene instead of discussing things with Enjolras.

This, in turn, had lead to the first time Enjolras had showed up at Grantaire’s door, in the pouring rain — “Of course it was pouring,” Enjolras snorted as he and Grantaire reminisced. “Heaven forbid our relationship be anything but a cliché” — and told Grantaire that he had feelings for him.

They had their first date the next day, with Enjolras so nervous that he made an outline of conversation topics on his phone just in case. He hadn’t needed them, of course — they bickered all through lunch as it was.

“You made  _conversation topics_?” Grantaire crowed, delighted, carding his fingers through Enjolras’s hair. “That’s  _adorable_.”

“Shut up,” Enjolras scowled. “Or I’m not going to make you breakfast for our anniversary.”

* * *

 

They celebrated the first anniversary of their first time having sex by spending the entire day in bed. Enjolras called into work and then turned his phone and his laptop off; Grantaire sent a particularly graphic text to all of their friends threatening them with everything from disembowelment to defenestration if they interrupted them, and then turned  _his_  cellphone off.

They had so much sex that Grantaire declared his dick tragically deceased. Enjolras prescribed him rest and then nursed it back to health with his mouth.

They called it a night when they had to eat dinner and buy more condoms.

* * *

 

Since they were celebrating firsts ranging from the normal — the first time Grantaire met Enjolras’s parents, for instance — to the absurd — the first time Enjolras accidentally wore Grantaire’s clothes out in public, or the first time Grantaire had to deal with the aftermath of Enjolras getting a haircut (trauma did not begin to describe it) — their actual first anniversary of their official relationship was a quiet affair. They went to dinner at their favorite restaurant and went home to watch a movie. “How about some passionate necking?” Grantaire suggested.

Enjolras snorted. “Passionate necking?” he repeated. “What decade are you living in?”

“Would you rather I asked if I could suck your cock while we watched a movie?” Grantaire asked dryly.

Rolling his eyes, Enjolras leaned in and kissed Grantaire deeply, cupping the back of his head and turning the kiss slow and heady. When they finally parted a few minutes later, Enjolras asked without much venom in his voice, “Passionate enough for you?”

Grantaire bit his lip as if considering. “I don’t know, I think we’ll have to try it again.”

Enjolras rolled his eyes again and pushed Grantaire back against the couch. Neither of them watched much of the movie, but neither of them much cared either.

* * *

 

Enjolras wasn’t sure how many more firsts they had to celebrate, but Grantaire surprised him with breakfast in bed one morning only a few days after their first anniversary and told him simply, “It’s the anniversary of our first argument as a couple.”

“Is that so?” Enjolras asked lightly, taking a bite of the bagel.

“Mmhmmm,” Grantaire murmured, snuggling against Enjolras. “It was about something stupid, too. I think I was mad that you didn’t tell me you weren’t going to be home for dinner? And then you got mad at me for my drinking, and being a mature human being, I stormed out.”

Enjolras trailed his fingers down Grantaire’s side. “Funny,” he said quietly. “That’s not what I remember.”

Grantaire cocked his head and looked up at him. “Oh?”

Smiling slightly, Enjolras told him, “That’s the night when I realized for the first time that I was in love with you.”

The silence between them seemed to stretch on for a long moment as Grantaire stared at Enjolras, eyes wide, mouth hanging open. Then he squeaked, “Seriously?”

“Seriously.” Enjolras pulled him closer and kissed his temple. “That was the night you made me so angry that I thought that I was going to be done, done with you, done with everything. But that was the night when I realized that I didn’t want to be done, that I would do just about anything I could do to ensure that didn’t happen, that night or any night.”

Grantaire practically launched himself at Enjolras to kiss him before telling him, “You realize I knew I was in love with you long before that. So you don’t get points for this being the first anniversary of that.”

Enjolras pondered that for a moment. “Well, that is true,” he allowed. “But to be fair, I was going to suggest that instead we celebrate the anniversary of our first make up sex. We don’t have to if you don’t want, of course, but…”

Grantaire growled low in his throat and forcibly took the tray with Enjolras’s breakfast on it away from him, setting it on the floor and pushing Enjolras against the bed. “Oh, we’re going to celebrate that,” he said, kissing up Enjolras’s jaw.

Afterwards, as they lay next to each other, Enjolras sighed and rolled over to rest his head against Grantaire’s chest. “I love you,” he said, off-handedly.

“I love you, too,” Grantaire told him, smiling as he looked down at him.

Enjolras reached up to kiss Grantaire before telling him, after yawning widely, “Happy anniversary.”


End file.
